1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ribbon cartridges or cassettes for printers, and more particularly concerns ribbon cartridges for dot matrix printers, which ribbon cartridges have take-up arms that function properly in extremely space-sensitive areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ribbon cartridges in the prior art have been provided with take-up arms which are either too large for space-sensitive applications, or do not adequately support the ribbon fabric to prevent twisting during handling and operation.